This integrated basic and clinical research program is directed at development of more effective therapy for malignant disease. The disciplines include pharmacology, both new drug and new drug usage principles, cell biology, transplantation biology, cellular kinetics and cell physiology. The specific research projects are: 1) Biometry Consultation Group; 2) Pharmacokinetically Designed Cancer Chemotherapy; 3) Synthesis and Biological Evaluation of 1-Aryl-3, 3-Dimethyltriazenes; 4) Prediction of Clinical Response to Arabinosyl-cytosine (Ara-C); 5) Study of Arabinosyladenine Toxicity In Vitro and In Vivo; 6) Detection of Proliferative Potential of Human Bone Marrow and the Prediction of Response and Relapse in Leukemia; 7) Cell Surface Antigens and Structure in Cancer Immunology; 8) Isolation and Characterization of Tumor-Associated Antigens Cross-reactive with BCG; 9) Clinical and Laboratory Studies on Mitogen-Induced Proliferation in Human Leukemic Cells. Cellular Response to Antineoplastic Agents; 10) Cellular Chemotherapy and Kinetics.